Clock Tower 3: The Final Fear
Since the last camp failed because I got banned, I'm remaking this one. Remember Clock Tower? Good! Go back to it and refer to the rules before joining! Our deaths are here! I also reccomend subscribing to me to learn more on my Horror camps. Join Now!!! Sign ups: 1 PER PERSON Angela-1dra7 1.William-ninja-Ex 2.Max - Mr. E 3.Harriet-Sierra 4.Janet-izzynsierrafan12 5.Matt-theeviloctorock 6. Jason-Snow 7.Haley- Sweetie-Punk, Bully-124oeo 8. 9. 'NPCs:' DO NOT EDIT!!!!! Jeremy ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? 'Prechat:' Draven: As of right now, NOTHING bad happens. Prechat is taking place on a large bus, heading for an award's ceromony at the, "Mc.Gully foundation for survivors" You guys can feel free to chat here. Max:*is asleep in the third row of the bus, with his robotic hand still moving* Harriet:Well, it does feel nice to go around in the Clock Tower plot in ORDER. Draven: :P I see you've read up. LOL Angela: DON'T TALK TO HARRIET THAT WAY! *Smacks Draven* Harriet:You can't believe how many autographs I given out to people in between FAIL and Clock Tower 2! Angela: Fail? How was it fail!? It only was a practice run for Draven, because if it didn't go so well, there would be no Clock Tower legacy! PLUS, he tells me if this goes by good, there will be a season 4! Draven: Angela, Shut up. Angela: Okay >.> Harriet:But if you know if it didn't go good you wouldn't be here Angela! Plus, this was a reality show?*looks at camera* What the hell? ---Somewhere FAR FAR AWAY--- ???: *Looking through camera at Harriet* Those idiots. They think they can survive? I'll give them their award alright. They'll see. ---- Harriet:*pushes camera out of my way and goes down to the first floor* A bathroom?I thought this was a bus. Draven: *on toilet* Ooh I'm sorry. Did you need to use this? Harriet:Eeew.*walks back up* Jeremy: *walks ut in front of Harriet* Ooh Hi. I was just looking for Draven, he has to sign a few forms for you guys to earn your rewards, Harriet:I don't think you want to find Draven right now.*shutters* Eww. Jeremy: OOOOKKKKAAAAYYY then. *goes downstairs and Finds Draven naked.* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! Harriet:*shouting from upstairs* I warned you! Jeremy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!! MY EYES! *runs upstairs and passes out on a seat* Harriet:Is there an emergency eye wash center? After that I'd like to wash the unsanity that has come upon me.*almost starts vomiting* ---- *Harriet wakes up from a horrible dream about what just happened with Draven and Jeremy* Jeremy: Harriet? You okay? Harriet:*zones back in* *starts breathing hevily and calmly* Yeah. I'm good. Jeremy: We're almost there. Can you sign this form for me? Harriet:Sure.*writes "Harriet" in very fancy writing* There you go. Jeremy: Thank you,...We'll be there shortly. We just need to speak with EVERYONE. Harriet:Oh,here's just a signature to show off to people who watched Clock Tower 2. Jeremy: I think I see Haley! Harriet:By the way Draven, I haven't read up on this thing, I've played it!May's death was grousome! Draven: Interesting. BUT I haven't played Clock Tower 3, I only read about it. A girl gets a random weapon when fighting >.> I heard it sucked. BUT ANYWAY,... Harriet:But still, chopped in the neck by an axe? Grousome? Yes. I think so.Anyways, I'm gonna go downstairs and shower. I don't know why. I like showering.See ya. Draven: Pffft. Go back to Clock Tower 2 (my camp) and read Alyssa's death scene. Harriet:*from downstairs*Too late I'm already showering. *power goes out and Shower stops working* Jeremy: Harriet? Harriet:I'm scared.*jumps into Jeremy's arms but get's down* Uh... sorry.*walks over to seat* Jeremy: She likes me. Oh, and By the way Harriet, you're still nude. Harriet:No. I'm not. I got out and walked up here witha towel on. Jeremy: Oh, then my cardboard cut out is wrong. *breaks cut out in half* I have a feeling you like me. Harriet:Well, there's a possiblity....*turned on by Jeremy* Jeremy: Interesting. *turned on by Harriet* Harriet:*blushes. both drift off and forget what they are doing* Jeremy: Wanna make out!? Harriet:*instantly starts making out with Jeremy* Angela: *walks in* AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Jeremy: *is still making out* Harriet: *STILL MAKING OUT w/ Jeremy* (Sierrastalker:Just wait.It'll be over soon.XD.) Angela: JEREMY!!!! I liked Jeremy. Draven: We don't have confessionals Angela, You just said that out loud. Angela: Ooh,...JEREMY!! CHOOSE ME OR HARRIET!!! Jeremy: Harriet. *Keeps making out* Max:*starts snickering*